The present invention relates to a nutcracker. More particularly, it relates to a nutcracker utilizing a lever system or screw spindle to generate the force.
Nutcrackers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art.
In nutcrackers of the known type, force is transmitted by means of a lever system in the form of either one-armed or two-armed levers, although so called nut presses, in which a screw spindle is used to generate force, are also known. In each case, the nutcracker or nut press first has to be adjusted to the size of the nut to be borken open before the actual breaking open operation can be started. Both for adjustment and for breaking open, it is necessary or, in the latter case, advisable, to use both hands if the nutshells are to be prevented from flying around. Since, on the one hand, the handle lever travel constantly varies as a function of the nut size according to the initial position of the press jaws and, on the other hand, with an increasing handle-lever travel the amount of force exerted also increases because of a less favorable transmission ratio, force is generated in an uncontrolled manner during the breaking-open operation, especially where large nuts are concerned, thus, usually resulting in greater destruction of the nut kernel. In contrast to this, where small nuts are concerned, such as, for example hazelnuts, there is the possibility that they will not be grasped at all by the press jaws or that they can be broken open only under unfavorable conditions because of a shorter handle lever travel.